Ferdinand Simpson
Muhammad Ferdinand Simpson (born January 17, 1976) is an American politician who served as the 32nd Mayor of Miami, Florida, from 2009 until his removal from office by the Miami City council on January 25, 2017. Simpson is believed to have fled the United States and changed his name to Muhammad, though his whereabouts are unknown. Humble Beginnings Ferdinand was born to Portuguese immigrants in Miami, Florida. His parents had founded a business dealing in drapes and other textiles. They became wealthy through hard work and long hours, and Ferdinand grew up with their work ethic. He studied economics, politics, and law at college, and eventually got a degree in economics. (from where?) He inherited his parents company, and managed to keep the company going strong through all economic hardship. He donated to charities across Miami becoming popular. At 33 he ran for Mayor of Miami. Ferdinand thought long and hard about what party to join. He thought that the Republicans knew how to deal with the economy, but oppressed people. He thought that the Democrats knew how to deal with people, but oppressed the economy. So, he became a Libertarian. He funded his own campaign, hiring billboards and speechwriters to help win the election. Being a Libertarian put him at a disadvantage, but Ferdinand pulled through. All the people he helped through charities came to vote, and Ferdinand became the first Libertarian Mayor of Miami by 1000 votes. He spent his first term trying to fix Miami, providing shelters and soup kitchens for the homeless, bringing in anti-bullying programs to schools, and fixing up potholes. He even managed to balance the budget of Miami spending. He won his second term by 2000 votes, and continued to spread good. After winning, he said all he wants to do is make Miami great. Easier said than done. Long term solutions to homelessness prove hard to find, as providing homes for all of them would make Ferdinand's promise of a balanced budget harder to obtain. Unemployment rares its ugly head whenever it feels like it, and has caught Ferdinand's government off guard. He devoted hours to working for a solution, straining his relationship with his significant other. Ethnic tensions between whites and Hispanics has always been there, but recently have risen up. Some of the crazier whites view him as being on the 'other's' side, while some of the crazier Hispanics view him as not being true to them. Then there are the wackos who hate him for being foreign, and say is he a Muslim terrorist who wants to blow up America. They remain a minority luckily. Despite a stellar first term, Ferdinand's second has struggled, and his approval rates have taken a dip. And his partner has also left him. The Fund, and meeting Doctor Love Ferdinand founded the Ferdinand Fund shortly before August, 2016. The charity had the duty of providing homes and 'drapes' to homeless people living throughout Miami. Ferdinand donated $100,000 to the fund as a start. He was later filmed on television visiting a beneficiary of the Fund. Later he invited the infamous Doctor Donald Johnson to his home, to discuss the Zika virus and its possible effect on Miami. In what turned out to be a less than productive discussion, Donald Johnson refused the Mayor's tea, claimed to be working on a cure to Zika, and said that all Miami water was already infested with Zika. He then drove to his home in California. Ferdinand left it to the local Miami doctor's to inform the population on what to do. Twitter Meltdown Marcus Green accused Mayor Ferdinand of being an idiot on Twitter. Never one to back down when his ego is challenged, Ferdinand responded, stating Mr Green was 'unfit to rule', and couldn't even 'run a marathon'. A charity marathon is taking place in Hawaii soon as a result. Several tweets later, Donald Johnson requested Ferdinand bite him over Twitter. Ferdinand's response referenced Donald's supposed affair with Gianna Carrollton. Over the next few tweets, Ferdinand made several threats indicating a severe abuse of power. The Attorney General of Florida and Floridian Governor Esperanza Huerta launched an investigation into these abuses of power. Before they could begin however, Ferdinand deleted his Twitter account, and hired a private plane to escape the country. He has since converted to Islam, and changed his name to Muhammad Simpson.